Geschichte zweier Brüder
Geschichte zweier Brüder (Eng. Tale of two brothers) ist ein Special Adventure über die Brüder Steel & Walker. Klappentext Walker und Steel sind zwei Brüder aus Kulmia die sich gut verstehen. Beide teilen den gleichen Traum. Königin Diszu dienen. Hart trainieren und lernen sie Tag für Tag. Doch als Steel Freunde findet und sich immer öfter mit ihnen trifft und Zeit verbringt, bricht dieses innige Bruder Verhältnis. Obwohl Steel alles tut, Walker mit zu integrieren, klappt es nicht. Schließlich kommt der Tag der Tage auf den sie sich vorbereitet haben. Doch am Ende, jenen Tages wird nichts mehr so ein wie es war. Hauptcharakter Walker Steel Nebencharakter Jupiter Rune Lilly Prolog thumb|left Lilly saß im Thronsaal und starrte aus dem Fenster in den Himmel. Der Vollmond erhellte die Umgebung und ließ ihr Fell schimmern. Die Szene von heute Nachmittag spielte sich immer wieder in ihrem Kopf ab. Ihr Vater der Kerkermeister Walker und der Gardist Steel aus Astria ihr Onkel. Oscar das weibliche Folipurba und Hauptman der königlichen Garde von Astria, hatte nur zu geschaute ebenso Jupiter. Ihr selber hatte es nicht gefallen und denn noch was war nur vorgefallen? Warum war ihr Vater so schlecht auf seinen Bruder zu sprechen? Müsste er sich nicht eigentlich freuen? Eigentlich schon oder? Sie wusste es nicht und wünschte sich doch Antworten. Langsam erhob sie sich und schritt aus dem Thronsaal die Gestalten in den Schatten nicht bemerkend. Sie war schon den halben Gang hinab gelaufen, als sie spürte wie sich zwie Bänder um ihr rechts Vorderbein schlangen. Erschrocken erstarrte sie nur um dann Rune die Heilerin zu erblicken und Jupiter die Wächterin. "Was?", flüsterte sie leise. "Komm mit", meinte Rune und beide gingen zur linken Wand und an eine der Rüstungen. "Pass genau auf", meinte Rune und drückte gegen die Wand hinter der Statue ein Gang öffnete sich und sie verschwanden darin. "Wo führt ihr mich hin? Wenn das ein", fing sie an. "Bei allen Legendendären Göttern, sei Still", zischte Jupiter. "Du bist ja geschwätziger als Steel es je war", meinte Rune und beide lachten. "Ja das stimmt. Aber schön, dass er sich nach all den Jahren nicht verändert hat", stimmte Jupiter ihrer Freundin zu. "Woher kennt ihr meinen Onkel so gut?", frage Lilly welceh die Szene beobachtete. "Das wollen wir dir ja erzählen, aber nicht im Schloss. Dein Vater ist etwas sehr eigen", meinte Rune. "Etwas ist gut. Er ist total verbittert, wegen der Aufnahmeprüfung. Aber daran merkt man, Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall." "Das stimmt wohl", bestätigte Rune. Als der Gang endlich endete, staunte Lilly nicht schlecht. Sie waren auf der hinteren Seite des Berges angekommen und die Gefielde der nördlichen Ländereien erstreckten sich vor ihnen. "Wow wie schön", murmelte sie leise. "Findest du? Das ist doch noch gar nichts", sprach Jupiter. "Aber deswegen sind wir nicht hier. Du willst antworten und die bekommst du auch", sprach das Feelinara. Ein Blitza schritt auf sie zu. "Also Lilly hör gut zu denn hier ist die Geschichete von Walker und Steel." Eine Pause entstand als ihr Onkel stoppte. "Die Geschichte zweier Brüder" Kapitel 1 Steels Sicht "Na los wo bleibst du denn?, rief ein Evoli als es an seiner Mutter vorbei aus dem Haus stürmte und sich auf einen Ball stürzte der im Garten lag. "Jetzt mach nicht so einen Stress", murrte ein kaum älteres Evoli und trat ebenfalls raus ehe es sich auf seinen Bruder und den Ball warf. "Ach man Steel sei nicht so ein Spielverderber", sprach das erste Evoli. "Steel? Ich bin Walker warum nennst du mich mit deinem Namen!", das erste Evoli ruckte mit den Ohren in Richtung ihrer Mutter. "Fangt ihr schon wieder mit diesem Quatsch an! Ihr benehmt euch wie die Zoruar! Die haben auch nur quatsch und Unsinn im Kopf." Das weibliche Evoli schimpfte sich in Rage und die beiden Brüder wechselten einen Blick. Dann rannten sie los und ihre Mutter ihnen hinterher. "Wartet nur wenn ich euch beide erwische!", rief sie wütend und konnte die beiden doch nicht einholen. Steel grinste und sah zu seinem Bruder als ihre Mutter schimpfend ins Haus ging. "Hast du ja fein hingekriegt", brummte das erste Evoli. "Wieso macht doch spaß Walker. Los komm schon du ärgerst Mutter doch genauso gerne wie ich!", rief er. Außerdem wenn wir uns eines Tages entwickeln dann können wir das nicht mehr machen, es sei den wir entwickeln uns in die gleiche Form." "Nicht dein ernst Steel. Du bist der ältere von uns beiden", entgegnete Walker und rannte auf eine Holzfigur im Garten zu nur um sie mit dem Tackle umzuwerfen. "Das heißt nicht, das ich nicht auch meinen Spaß haben kann." Kategorie:Chroniken von Pokeria Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote Kategorie:Geschichten by Kojotenpfote